<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the end, it's him and I. by Lavanyaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987777">In the end, it's him and I.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa'>Lavanyaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Feelings, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he had met Aman, Kartik knew he was in it for life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the end, it's him and I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this at 1am one day and I am just gonna put it out there :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Meeting you was like </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>listening to a song </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>for the first time </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>and knowing it</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>would be my</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>favorite." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong><em>- Unknown author</em></strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik loved Aman in a way and to a length he had never thought it would be possible for him to do so. His love for Aman was infinite and endless like the universe, the stars and life itself. It made him a better person, <em>Aman</em> made him a better person, he made him happier and made his life beautiful, he made him <em>breathe</em> easier. </p><p> </p><p>He had been through hard shit and difficult times in his life and he had always chosen to look forward and hope for the best because he knew he deserved the best. It had taken him some time to build his self esteem and confidence but he made it. Of course, there were some days where everything seems hard and so far away suddenly and when that happened, Aman was there, by his side, reminding him of their beautiful present time. </p><p> </p><p>Aman meant a lot of things to him : his reason to smile, his reason to hope, to dream, to laugh, to <em>live</em>. Most of the times, he was his anchor. Kartik didn't usually let anyone put him down, he stands up for himself, proud and strong, facing his adversary, whoever that might be and he <em>fights</em>. And sometimes he won, sometimes he didn't. And when he didn't, he shuts down. And when he did, Aman was there. Holding him and pulling him out of the suffocating ocean of hopelessness and misery. Aman was his rock. Always reaching out in time of need even if Kartik doesn't ask for help first, Aman just knew sometimes that Kartik needed him. He felt it. Just like Kartik felt it sometimes, a wave of uneasy and unusual feeling settling in his stomach whenever Aman is in trouble or hurting inside. They had always knew when something was wrong about the other. They were protective about each other on their own way. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik was very vocal about it. He would scream at anyone who even thinks about looking at Aman in the wrong way. And Aman was the silent type : it was in the way he glares at people when they glance at Kartik with their judgmental stares, it was in the way he holds his hand, tightly, pulling Kartik closer to him whenever they are in a crowd or when the wrong words follow him. They were both very different, and yet they completed each other in the best way. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik was fire and Aman was ice. Kartik was the wildest storm and Aman was the shining morning light. Kartik was the wind and Aman was the sun. Kartik was the pouring rain and Aman was the rainbow. And yet, they had similarities. They were both incredibly kind and supportive of the people they care about. They were both very understanding of each other's feelings and beliefs and needs. Of course, they had more differences than common grounds but still, their heart were the same. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since he had met Aman, Kartik knew he was in it for life. There had been a sense of certainty, a sense of his fate sealing the moment their eyes had met. And ever since, Kartik never missed a moment to be grateful for the day they had met, in the pouring rain while they both had looked like terrible and probably awfully handsome at the same time. Kartik knew that is how Aman had looked. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik had always hated rain, it made him feel uncomfortable, and he still hated it. But the first day they had met, Kartik had never loved the rain more. It had been in the middle of the afternoon, Kartik had been walking home from the bank when he literally bumped into Aman. He had been exasperated and angry at the weather and so eager to get to his place because he was starving, he hadn't been looking where he was going, and the next thing he knew, he was facing the most beautiful man on Earth. And Kartik had froze. </p><p> </p><p>He had simply stared at Aman, his mouth open in a silent gasp, and the next second he had been smiling wide, while Aman had stared at him with wide yet perfect eyes, his lips forming a little smile before his face lighted up with joy and embarrassment as he fumbled an apology. They had stared at each other for a few other seconds, unaware of the rain and cold weather surrounding them, the people walking next to them and then Kartik had noticed the little paper in Aman's hand. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Are you looking for something ?"</em> had asked Kartik, nodding at the paper Aman was holding in his hand. Aman had looked down and looked up at Kartik, stumbling over a few words before clearing his throat and nodding, silently without saying anything else. Kartik had grinned and held out his hand, silently asking Aman to give him the note, his eyes bored into Aman's brown ones. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I have been living here for years now. I know every nook and cranny. I can help. If you want."</em> had said Kartik, flashing his brightest smile at Aman, feeling his heart literally fly out of his chest when Aman chuckled and smiled back in return. Not even a minute had passed before Aman replied back, with his gentle and soft voice, putting the paper in Kartik's palm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lead the way." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Kartik had done exactly that. During their walk, Kartik had found that Aman was looking for a place to stay and that he was ready to pay whatever money necessary for the rent. A friend of his had given him an address telling him that the owner was renting a part of his home for a decent price. But when they had reached the place, Aman had found out from the owner than he had given the place to someone else. Aman had tried to change the owner's mind, even Kartik, but it hadn't worked. They had walked back the same way they came and Aman's face had been miserable, his shoulders down, his eyes filled with a little panic and anxiety. An idea had struck Kartik and the next he knew, the question was out of his mouth before his mind knew what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What about my place?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"What?"</em> had asked Aman, confused, looking up at Kartik with a frown, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I mean, I pay a rent for the place I am staying in and it's quite big enough for at least 3 people so…"</em> had started Kartik, knowing that the owner was going to kick his ass for even suggesting bringing someone else to his place but he hadn't cared about that back then. He had only knew he wanted to spend more time with Aman. </p><p> </p><p><em>"So… You want me to share the place with you??"</em> had asked Aman, bewildered. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Well, you're looking for one."</em> had answered, Kartik, shrugging, and smiling down at Aman. </p><p> </p><p>Aman had licked his lips, looking away from Kartik before his head moved, their eyes interlocking again. </p><p> </p><p><em>"We just met. How do I know you're not a creep? Or a serial killer? Or a- I don't know. How do I trust you?"</em> had asked Aman, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stared up at Kartik, biting his lips and raising one of his eyebrows at him. Kartik had found it incredibly adorable and fond at the same time. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Yaar, I am not a serial killer. Do I feel like a murderer to you? Do you feel threatened?"</em> had asked Kartik, while he walked closer to stand right in front of Aman, his eyes never leaving his as he waited for an answer, their chest almost touching. </p><p> </p><p><em>"No"</em> had answered, Aman, immediately, without batting an eye then realizing their proximity, he had walked a step away, clearing his throat and looking everywhere except at Kartik. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik had laughed and had shaken his head fondly, while he continued to smile at Aman, who finally looked up at him, with a little less doubt in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Listen. I haven't eaten anything this morning and I just finished work and went to an overcrowded bank full of very pissed off and impatient people. So I am starving. And I hate this weather. There is nothing which makes me more uncomfortable and irritated than rain. Still, I just spend the previous hour walking you around to find the place you were looking for. If that doesn't prove to you how kind and nice of a human being I am, I don't know what will."</em> had said, Kartik, finishing his sentence with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. And then, he had heard Aman laugh for the first time, throwing his head back, shoulders shaking, his whole face lighting up even if darkness and poor weather was surrounding them. It had made Kartik feel warm all over. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik had simply stared, silent and in complete awe as Aman laughed. And when he had stopped, he stared at Kartik for a few minutes before speaking. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Stay here. I'll be right back."</em> had answered Aman, before running away in a store nearby, leaving Kartik alone in the crowd, confused. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Aman had came back. He had took Kartik's hand in his and for the first time <em>ever</em>, Kartik had felt an intense shock as electricity run through his spine, making his eyes snap back to Aman. Aman had stared at him with the exact same expression, blinking repeatedly at Kartik, his mouth open in a silent gasp. Five seconds had passed. Then ten. Then twenty. Then the thunder had struck in the sky, breaking the spell where in both of them were lost. Aman's attention had snapped back to the present and he averted his eyes from Kartik, looking down at Kartik's hand he was holding in his. He had looked up again to stare at Kartik who hadn't once looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Aman had blinked a few more times and put a piece of paper in Kartik's hand, his fingers moving Kartik's own fingers, making them close in a fist, so the piece of paper would rest in his palm, away from the touch of rain. When Aman's touch had left Kartik, he blinked for the first time and saw Aman walk away. The alarm sign had resonated in his head while his body moved without his permission, walking toward Aman, his heart missing a few beats as his hand <em>craved</em> for Aman's touch, again. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>That's my number. Call me. We'll talk about it.</em>" had answered Aman, walking away backwards, his eyes holding Kartik's gaze, as a wide smile appeared on his face. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Wait! What's your name?" </em>had yelled Kartik, still walking toward Aman while he was walking backwards. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Aman</em>." had said Aman, and Kartik's heart flipped his in chest. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I'm Kartik!"</em> had yelled back, Kartik, pointing at himself, his grin widening when Aman shook his head fondly as he smiled back at Kartik. </p><p> </p><p>Then, waving a shy goodbye with his hand, Aman had turned away, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Kartik alone. </p><p> </p><p>That day, Kartik had spent a few more minutes walking in the rain, smiling wide and his heart beating so fast in his chest he felt like it was gonna burst out. The piece of paper tightly resting in his hand, he had reached his place with a light heart and happy mind. Of course, when he had got home, it had taken him <em>hours</em> to convince the owner to accept a possible new person who was going to be staying at his place and paying the rent. It had taken him a lot of energy and time and a lot of convincing to do so, but by the end the owner had accepted and Kartik had felt like he had won the lottery. Which pretty much had been the case. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, he had texted Aman, telling him that his owner agreed to meet him, sending him the address of his place. </p><p> </p><p>And then, well… The rest was history. </p><p> </p><p>It had been three years. They were still living at the same place and they were still paying rent. They were still madly and endlessly and hopelessly in love with each other. </p><p> </p><p>Kartik snuggled closer to Aman, his chin resting on top of Aman's head, and he lifted down his head, leaving a tender kiss on Aman's head as his hand caressed his hair. </p><p> </p><p>It had been three years and Kartik couldn't help but to fall more in love with Aman as every second passed. </p><p> </p><p>And as Aman sighed happily against him, his breath caressing Kartik's chest as his fingers traced circles on his arm, a low whisper of "Good morning, love." falling from his lips, and as he looked up to stare at Kartik, with his tired yet loving and kind eyes, this morning, Kartik thanked the Gods a thousand times more for bringing Aman into his life. </p><p> </p><p>Aman was all Kartik had ever needed and he was the one who he would always need. He didn't need anything more in life, having Aman in his arms, content and happy, was more than enough. Nothing else could bring Kartik more happiness and peace than having Aman by his side. </p><p> </p><p>Aman and him, at the end, it was all Kartik wanted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"After meeting you </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I realized why they say</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>" unexpected things are always the best" "</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>- <strong><em>Deeksha khot. </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ❣️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>